MP5
The MP5 is an unlockable weapon appearing in ''Hotline Miami'' and a usable weapon in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, often found in the former in the hands of boss enemies such as the Police Chief and the The Father, never normal enemies. Statistics The MP5 has a magazine size of 32 and a medium fire rate. It spawns on the second floor of Clean Hit in the balcony by the window you can climb through, and spawns randomly in levels once unlocked. In Hotline Miami 2, it can be used by the Mark mask, and the Bloodline perk for The Son. Unusable MP5s can be found on Heavy soldiers, and Jacket in the outro of Ambush. Also, In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number before the 1.04 update, the MP5 used the Uzi Sound file (SndUzi.Wav) instead of it's own sound file (SndMP5.Wav). Since the 1.04 Update this has been fixed, however due to human error the SndMP5.wav file is still the same as Uzi, replacing it with the sndMP5.wav file from Hotline Miami resolves the issue. Jacket uses a Unique MP5 in the level Ambush this MP5 lacks the back stock and the grip, and has a similar compact appearence to the MP5k, this is most like a joke at how the MP5 used a Grip, but Jacket's MP5k doesn't. Trivia * The MP5 appears to be based on the "Fake MP5" HK94A3 submachine gun, the MP5 also has a grip reminiscent of the MP5K (there is also a fake civilian version of the MP5K , the SP89). * Strangely, the MP5 are seen in the hands of the Heavy Soviet Union Soldiers in Hotline Miami 2, normally the MP5 SMG's were used by the free world's armies during the Cold War period (being a German firearm). More appropriate SMG's for theses soldiers would be the Skorpions from ''Hotline Miami ''or the Stechkin APS. * Jake was originally going to use the MP5 (most likely use instead of the Nailgun, or was going to be used under another fourth mask if the player took the briefcase). It is possible using an exploit in the Level Editor to give him the MP5. * The Magazine size of the MP5 is incorrect as MP5 magazines are available in: 15, 30, 40 and 100 rounds, the one in game seems to be based of the 30 round version. Gallery MP5A3.jpg|A real life, full-size, MP5A3. HK94A3.jpg|The real life HK94A3, also known as the "Fake" MP5. MP5K.jpg|A real life MP5K as seen in-game. Mp5sprite.jpg|In-game sprite. Mp5hm2.jpg|Ditto. Jacketmp5.jpg|Jacket wielding an MP5. Jacketmeatshield.jpg|Jacket aiming an MP5 while using a Mobster as a meat shield. Jacketkillscaptive.jpg|Jacket snaps a meat shield-Mobster's neck whilst using an MP5. Police chief.png|The Police Chief dual-wielding two MP5s. Policechiefmp5s.jpg|The Police Chief aiming one of his MP5s. Boss.png|The Father opening fire on Jacket with two MP5s. Toymp5.jpg|A toy MP5. Markdualmp5s.jpg|Mark wielding his two MP5s. DeathWish MarkFloor.jpg|Mark using akimbo MP5s during Death Wish. Sondualmp5s.jpg|The Son wielding his Father's two MP5s. Sonbloodline.jpg|The Son using akimbo MP5s in a custom-made level. Thefathersmp5s.jpg|The Father's signature MP5s put on display in The Son's Mafia HQ. Heavy.jpg|A Heavy wielding an MP5. Russianheavy.png|A Heavy aiming an MP5. Soldierheldatgunpointwithmp5.jpg|Jacket pointing an MP5 at the back of the head of a crying Russian Soldier. Jakemp5.jpg|An unused sprite of Jake wielding an MP5. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons